1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nail print apparatuses are print apparatuses which print design images such as colors and pictures on a nail of a finger.
Among such nail print apparatuses, a nail print apparatus which includes a print head performing printing in the inkjet system and prints design images such as colors and pictures on a nail of a finger is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-534083, for example.
A print head of the inkjet system performs printing by ejecting ink from a nozzles facing a printing target surface, and landing and fixing the ink on a printing target surface.
However, in the ink-jet type print head, the nozzle would be clogged with ink of a color material which has a large particle diameter and the color material would be precipitated since the nozzle hole diameter is small, and thus only the ink which includes a color material of a small particle diameter can be used.
Thus, gold, silver and white ink using the color material of small particle diameter has a limitation in printable nail design such that the color is not produced well and nail designs with lame cannot be achieved, for example.
In the ink-jet type print head, it is difficult to eject viscous ink, and thus, the viscous ink cannot be used. Thus, the nail print apparatus using the ink-jet type print head has a problem that the color is light and dull, and there is no thickness feeling and the finish does not have the high-class look.
Furthermore, in the ink-jet system, the original color of ink cannot be sufficiently produced unless white color is applied as a base since the ink-jet system is originally intended for printing on a white background such as a sheet of paper. Thus, it is impossible to print designs utilizing clear nails.
As described above, since the ink-jet type print head cannot use ink which includes a color material of relatively large particle diameter such as white color, the user needs to apply the white color as the base with his/her own hands. Thus, in addition to troublesome work, there is also a problem that the finish cannot be beautiful due to running off of the base ground, uncoated area, color unevenness which is left even after printing and such like.